wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Fast, Wander Over Yonder Crossover 3
Hardcase: *Smirks at Wander* Might keep you little longer. Wander: YOUR PROMISED HER! Hardcase: Promised her what. I didnt really promise her that I would let you guys go. Slyvia: YOU DISGUST ME! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF, AND SEE HOW YOU RUN! Hardcase: *Eyes widen* uh- Boys keep the blue one's mouth shut Bandit: Sir Why are you keeping them hostage. How do you know tha- Hardcase: Shut up! Bandit your just a new memeber. I didnt like your perform today! Bandit: Sorry Sir. its just that uh- Hardcase: SHUT IT BANDIT! *Shoves him* Wander: when she finds out you still keeping us hostage, she'll- Hardcase: she'll what fall head over heel for me. She showing sighs of interest in me! Wander: AND TURBO! Hardcase: *freezes* she has a- Wander: Yes she has a big crush on Turbo! Hardcase: WHAT YOU LIE WANDER!. TIGER BEETLE WILL NEVER LOVE A SNAIL! Wander: Someday they'll have hybird beetle snail children Hardcase: STOP TALKING! **next day Tiger lily: *Runs into Wander and Slyvia's aparment* Wander? Bandit: hi *Dressed up as Wander* Hey! TIGER! LILY! Tiger lily: wander you dont look so good Bandit: Oh you kn-know! we haha. your funny! Tiger lily: ook? So hows Slyvia where is she Bandit: *runs and turns the shower on and back to tiger lily* she in the shower Tiger lily: oh Bandit: So how was your evening with Hardcase Tiger Lily: It horrible! Cant believe It so ugh! Bandit: Hes so going to kill me Tiger Lily: what Bandit: Nothing! Tiger Lily: ok Bandit: see ya later *Runs back to Hardcase* I asked her how her eveing with you went. Hardcase: What did she say Bandit: it was horrible. Cant beleive it so ugh! Hardcase: I thought we hit it off. I thought she was falling for me. Wander: YA RIGHT! Slyvia: she'll rather date a rock Hardcase: I can pretend to be a rock Slyvia: *facepalms* Hardcase: what ever! *walks to Tiger Lily* You dont like me do you Tiger Lily: I know you dressed one your boys up like wander! Hardcase: You knew Tiger Lily: LET ME GUESS YOUR GOING TO KEEP THEM HOSTAGE! *Points at Hardcase* Hardcase: Y-ya *growls* Unless you go on another date with me, or i'll kill them Tiger Lily: *Turns away and smirks* Ok i guess i'll have to go with you. JUST DONT HURT WANDER OR SLYVIA GOT THAT! *NIGHT* Hardcase: *dancing with Tiger lily* (To this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65MlXmYkBJA) Tiger lily: *stares into Hardcase's eyes* *back at the base* Bandit: *chews on the ropes* I'm tired of hardcase being a jerk to me! Wander: Your allowing us to escape! Bandit: I hear somebody *runs* I chewed it enough for you to break free Slyvia: *bust the ropes* Come on *Grabs wander* Tiger beetle 1: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! Tiger beetle 2: Ya hardcase is on a date right now. Slyvia: *grabs both of tiger beetles* LET ME WHERE THERE AT I'LL GRAB YOUR ARMS! Tiger beetle 2: There at the dance club! better hurry Hardcase is probably wooing her heart! Tiger beetle 1: Ya might never get them broke up by the time you get there HAHA Slyvia: *takes wander and runs to the dance club* Wander: Where are they *scans his eyes around the room* Slyvia: I dont see them Wander: right there *eyes widen* OH NO Slyvia: what! Wander: Hardcase is making his move. Hes leaning in for a kiss! Wander and slyvia: *both run fast as they can but are too late* Hardcase: *swoons tiger lily in his arms and kisses her*, *their mandibles lock together* (the pinsers on insects mouth) Tiger lily: *melts in Hardcase's arms* Wander: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hardcase and tiger lily: Freeze and half scared by the sudden outburst! Hardcase: *drops Tiger Lily* Uh-sorry Tiger Lily! Tiger Lily: Wa-waander how did u escape! Wander: We managed to escape. Come on Tiger Lily lets run! Tiger Lily: No Wander and Slyvia: what! what do you mean No!. we saved you from this creep Tiger Lily: I fell in love with this creep. Hardcase: *smirk* Better luck next time losers Wander: *cries* Slyvia we failed!. WE FAILED TRYING TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS. I cant *cries* Tiger Lily: Wander you did help me find lvoe Wander: its not the sam-YOUR RIGHT SEE SLYVIA WHEN WE GOT KIDNAPPED. WE HELPED TIGER LILY FIND TRUE LOVE! *Smiles* Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Pages Category:RoboPacker's Stories